Consecuencias de ser un miserable
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Viviste y sufriste como un patético miserable, te creíste tus propias mentiras y fingiste ante todos ser feliz. Pero tú eres débil y no soportas el peso de todo esto. Vete, intenta huir de la desdicha que te ha tocado, pero no puedes esconderte, porque eres un maldito y miserable monstruo.
_He vuelto~ Esta vez con otro One-shot del pequeño Kano, por Dios, cómo me encanta este personaje, por lo que no puedo dejar de escribir sobre él._

 _ **Disclaimer: Kagerou Project** no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Consecuencias de ser un miserable

* * *

Te levantas y con desconfianza disimulada miras a todos lados, sabes que no hay nadie pero lo haces igualmente porque estás paranoico. _¿Qué me pasa?_ Te preguntas.

Te sientas y te tocas la frente pensando que tienes fiebre porque estás viendo alucinaciones pero no, son los fantasmas del pasado que vuelven a atormentarte. No tienes nada, no estás enfermo… Pero sí podrido.

Decides que lo mejor es salir de tu cuarto y ver el mundo, seguramente los demás están esperando que los vayas a molestar, ¿por qué no cumplir con la costumbre? Sonríes, no te queda otra. Debes hacerlo porque sino preguntarán qué te está pasando, no querrás responderle con la verdad, ¿o sí?

Claro que no.

Sales. Todos están en la sala, riendo, gritando o vaya uno a saber qué. Pero están felices, todo lo que están haciendo lo hacen con una felicidad vibrante, parecieran brillar. Una mueca horror disimulado se posa en tu rostro, pero te apresuras a cubrirlo con tu máscara. Y entonces piensas que le tienes envidia a todos y cada uno de ellos, desde tu hermano porque es alto hasta tu amiga rubia sólo por tener esa alegría vitalicia.

 _¿Y yo que tengo?_ Te preguntas. _Nada_ , te respondes. Nada además de infelicidad y miedo de todo.

Piensas entonces que tú podrías ser así, como ellos, ¿qué te lo impide? Ah, claro, el miedo de de ser un completo monstruo; el miedo de asumir lo que ya sabes que eres.

Agonizas silenciosamente todo el tiempo. Te consume. Sabes que podrías haber sido mejor persona, podrías, a pesar de todo, haber sido un ser fidedigno, verdadero. Las mentiras y los engaños estarían lejos de ti entonces. Pero no, no eres así y por eso te duele, te duele la cabeza, el corazón y el alma –en el hipotético caso de que tengas alguna.

 _¿Cómo el alma puede sufrir tanto dolor?_ Te preguntas. Y sin embargo quieres sufrir más, porque no te basta con el dolor diario de mentirles a todos, quieres castigarte a ti mismo por eso. Porque eres una mala persona, un monstruo, un ser horripilante que se da asco a sí mismo.

¿Quieres morirte no es así? Y un _«sí»_ desesperado se cruza por tu mente. Sientes que nadie puede entenderte. Aunque lo intentan.

Recuerdas que cierta vez creíste que existía algo así como "la zona de la tristeza" hoy lo llamarías _«desdicha»_ pero en ese entonces eras un pequeño crío de once años, no conocías palabras tan complejas. Pensabas que "la zona de la tristeza" era como una nube de tormenta invisible que estaba por encima de las ciudades, y ésta se alimentaba de todas la penas de los transeúntes. Crees ahora que si esa nube existiera estaría justo encima de ti, tendrías una "zona de tristeza" sólo para ti.

Te sientes atrapado, y sientes que unas cadenas invisibles te están estrujando y quieres salir, quieres huir. Vuelves a la realidad, todos siguen riendo y gritando, todos siguen felices. Miras la puerta de entrada con necesidad, los vuelves a ver a ellos, que están en lo suyo. Disimuladamente cruzas la sala hasta llegas al marco, das una última mirada y sales.

Caminas una, dos, tres o cuatro cuadras hasta que frenas, la calle está despejada. Sientes a la imaginaria nube posarse encima de ti. Suspiras desganado y triste.

Lo sabes, todo el mundo en tu hogar se dio cuenta de tu estado taciturno, pero saben que lo mejor es dejarte solo. _Soledad, como la odio_ , te dices.

Te sientes desdichado, crees que deberías haber muerto hace mucho.

Ah… desdicha, dulce agonía de vida.

Miras hacia arriba, el cielo está completamente despejado, te repugna. Notas que una chica que pasó muy cerca de ti te sonríe coquetamente. Le devuelves la sonrisa de igual modo. Aunque te hubiese gustado alejarte, tus engaños no te lo permitieron.

Das media vuelta y regresas a tu casa, porque la calle, aunque tu mejor amiga y aliada en las noches de soledad, te repugna completamente. Tanta infamia, tanta promiscuidad en cuanto a los pobres desdichados (incluido tú mismo) que vagan por ahí como almas en pena te incomodan y asquean.

Caminas, incómodo, paso a paso y te sientes miserable, tus mentiras te pesan, tus engaños aún más. Miras hacia todos lados, desconfiado de hasta tu propia sombra. No sabes qué hacer y te sientes perdido.

Ah… Tu pesadumbre diaria que no te deja vivir tranquilo.

 _¿Qué haría yo sin ella?_ Te preguntas lastimeramente.

Sientes a la nube de la "zona de tristeza" aumentar su peso. Quieres llorar. Hazlo, ¿qué te detiene? Sabes que la gente de igual modo no verán otra cosa que no sea a un chico feliz de la vida paseando.

Dejas que tus lágrimas recorran tu rostro libremente, si fueras una persona normal dirías que con el llanto te purificas pero no, no eres una persona normal y tu llanto no hace más que hacerte notar lo infeliz y patético que eres.

Un pensamiento fugaz y oscuro se cruza por tu mente. Sonríes retorcidamente. _Dios, ¿qué me está pasando?_ Te dices. Y antes de volver a tu hogar se te ocurrió visitar otro lugar, y rumbeaste para otro lado hasta llegar a una imponente casa, de ladrillo rojo. Entraste con la llave que estaba debajo de la maseta y viste que su único habitante no estaba, entonces te adentraste en interior, caminaste, sin preocupación alguna, hasta una habitación. Abres la puerta sigilosamente, no vaya a ser que el dueño esté ahí, por no está y entonces entras con confianza en lo que pareciera ser un estudio, revisas cajones, repisas y estanterías hasta que encuentras lo que estabas buscando. Tomas el objeto metálico y sales rápidamente; la última vez que estuviste en éste lugar el tipo se movía de forma errática y misteriosa. No querías volverlo a ver.

Llegas y pasas directamente a tu cuarto ignorando a todos, no te importó que te hubieran visto con ojos preocupados. Ya estabas al límite.

Cerraste la puerta detrás de ti, y justo al frente había un espejo de cuerpo entero, podías ver a tu verdadero yo ahí, de rostro demacrado y ojos llorosos rogando acabar con tu sufrimiento.

No lo soportaste. Te tiraste de rodillas al suelo y lloraste a moco tendido. Te veías tan miserable, déjame decirte.

Pensaste entonces, ¿quién soy? A estas alturas te diste cuenta que no sabías quien eras en realidad, podías ser un completo miserable, un engañabobos o alguien sin vida propia. En cualquier caso te odiabas a ti mismo.

¿Qué sería de ti ahora en adelante? Desde que tienes memoria tu futuro ha sido oscuro, desde el pequeño departamento en que naciste, pasando por el orfanato hasta llegar a la casa en donde fuiste "feliz" por un corto período de tiempo, hasta que ese maldito ser errático lo arruinó todo.

Sigues llorando, lamentándote por le vida que te tocó, odias fingir, odias mentir, pero si no fuera por éste poder estarías muerto. Pensabas que el mundo te había dado otra oportunidad de vivir, pero no fue así, seguiste sufriendo.

¿Qué tanto dolor puede una persona soportar? Mucho, muchísimo. Recuerda que, según dicen algunos de los expertos, todos los huesos del cuerpo pueden romperse y la persona afectada sigue viviendo. ¿Pero qué hay del dolor del alma? El alma es incorpórea y hasta se duda su existencia, si te duele el alma, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo lo alivias sin hundirte en la desesperación primero? Quizás puedes buscar a la raíz y calmarte desde allí, pero, ¿y si estás perdido? ¿Y si la raíz de tu dolor nació en el momento en que no moriste? ¿Qué haces? ¿Morirás ahora?

La sonrisa retorcida vuelve a tu rostro. En serio, ¿qué te pasa?

Has dejado de llorar y tus ojos están secos y ahora, curiosamente te estás riendo, como un loco desquiciado al que se olvidaron de llevarlo al loquero.

Piensas que eres miserable, que eres patético, y tu vida es una serie de eventos desafortunados donde tú eres un absurdo. ¿Y sabes lo qué es peor? Que es verdad.

Eres estúpido, te creíste que te podrías mover por el mundo sin problema alguno, engañando a todos, incluso a ti mismo. Por un tiempo lo lograste, pensaste que al fin tenías tu tan anhelada felicidad junto a una familia que te quería. ¿Pero sabes? Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, dicen, y tu pequeño mundillo de falsedades se derrumbó, tuviste que madurar apresuradamente y entonces te diste cuenta de que en verdad te estabas hundiendo en tu propio infierno de mentiras. Sabes que lo que estabas viviendo era un gran engaño, que tú mismo fingiste creer para que no te doliera tanto la cruel realidad.

¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te diste cuenta de que **todos** a los que alguna vez amaste, incluso más que a ti mismo, **están** (o estarán) **muertos.**

Te sientes incómodo en tu propio cuerpo, te apoyas en tu puerta porque te sientes débil. Sacas entonces lo que te robaste de la otra casa, lo empuñas, casi inconscientemente tu dedo índice pasa por el guarda monte, rozando el gatillo.

Con ánimos renovados vuelves a llorar, lloras porque estás triste, no quieres acabar así, pero es la única forma. Te lamentas por los que te quieren, no te comprenden, pero se entristecerán mucho después.

Los harás sufrir, ¿qué tan miserable puedes ser?

No lo soportas, el arma que antes estaba colgando de tu mano a un costado de tu cuerpo ahora está en tu sien. Sientes el frío metal contra tu piel. Te recorre un escalofrío. Dios, mínimamente deberías sentir un poco de miedo por lo que estás a punto de hacer, pero no, sólo quieres acabar con todo.

Cierras los ojos, un último suspiro se te escapa, no quieres sufrir, no quieres sentir dolor, no quieres engañar ni mentir, no quieres ser un miserable. Aunque eso es lo que eres al fin y al cabo.

No lo soportas, la nube de la "zona de tristeza" se hace más y más pesada.

Tu dedo índice aprieta el gatillo suavemente, sin accionarlo y un escalofrío te vuelve a recorrer.

Posiblemente lo que estás por hacer está mal, muy mal, pero ¿qué puedes hacer ahora? No sientes remordimiento alguno, sólo una euforia descontrolada por acabar con todo.

Abres los ojos, te miras por última vez al espejo y dices:

―Al diablo con todo.

Y aprietas el gatillo, ésta vez sí se acciona, y te mata.

La bala pasa en línea recta por tu sien hasta frenarse a mitad del lóbulo frontal. En ese momento la nube de la "zona de la tristeza" se desvanece al igual que tu sufrimiento. Tu último pensamiento antes de morir fue "soy libre".

No fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho pero… Bueno, esa fue tu consecuencia de ser lo que fuiste, un miserable.

 _Ja, pobre idiota._

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Tal de que considero a Kano como un personaje muy maduro que tuvo que crecer repentinamente y, por consecuencia, muy miserable también._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, aun con su final y todo xD_

 _¡Nos vemos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
